La maledicción
by CrazyGothic-dxc
Summary: Porque coger la moto e irse corriendo no siempre es una buena idea... Porque puede ser el principio de una pesadilla...


**Emmm… Hola… Ya sé que me he pasado siglos sin escribir, pero ya os avisé que se acercaba la época de deberes, exámenes y más deberes i exámenes… Así que en esta semana santa, me apareció la inspiración divina i aproveché... Me puse manos a la obra… Y bien, salió esto. Quizás sea corta pero mi inspiración no da para más… Sin más que decir a leer.**

**DISCLAMER: TDI, TDA, TDWT, no me pertenecen, tampoco sus secuelas, etc.**

Courtney's POV

He cambiado mucho desde que ese estúpido reality show me arruinó la vida… Lo sé, lo puedo notar… Hasta Duncan me lo dijo. Duncan es mi novio, aunque en ese maldito reality show me engañó con la chica carapálida de Gwen. Empezó con los encuentros a escondidas que teníamos Duncan y yo, unos cuantos besos y caricias de nuestra parte y los encuentros a escondidas entre carapálida y Trent, el encantador guitarrista. Entre Duncan y yo, entre Trent y Gwen, se veía una clara relación, mientras que entre Gwen y Duncan solo se notaba… Bueno, se notaba que se habían alejado. Así que ahora estoy con él y, como habréis adivinado, Gwen está con Trent.

Ahora, volvamos a mi cambio… Desde que acabó el drama total, me empecé a levantar más tarde, con lo que faltaba a la mayoría de clases de la universidad. Mi carrera de abogada se fue a pique, aunque a mí ya no importaba nada… Mis notas bajaron, hasta me compré una moto… Por favor, yo Courtney Jones, que juré no montar nunca en moto desde que vi una por primera vez… ¿Me había comprado una? ¡Y no solo eso, sino que se había convertido en mi medio de transporte favorito! Ya no hacia tanto caso a lo que me decían mis padres, había perdido unos cuantos de mis estupendos modales… Ahora me miró al espejo y puedo observar a una chica que antes no conocía y que, harta de esperar, ha salido por fin…

Ahora me encuentro caminando por un sendero, el sendero de una feria. Esta, es la feria medieval. Tras razonar un buen rato encerada en mi habitación, he decido que me debe tocar un poco el aire. Así que aquí estoy. A mi mente vino un recuerdo…

_FLASHBACK_

_-Courtney podrías saludar cuando entras en una habitación donde hay gente…- dijo mi padre._

_-¡No soy invisible, ya me habréis visto entrar!- grité yo como respuesta._

_-¿Qué te pasa hija? Has cambiado demasiado…- añadió mi madre._

_-¡Y esta actitud no me gusta para nada!- mi padre, muerto de ira, apoyó a mi madre._

_-¡Me da igual!- dije, haciendo una mueca._

_-Podeis dejar de chillar… Solo habrá tenido mala suerte…- dijo mi hermana pequeña, medio dormida._

_-Pues espero que esa mala suerte desaparezca.- respondió mi madre._

_-¡Comprate un amuleto!- gritó mi padre._

_Cerré la puerta de la habitación con un ruido sordo. La discusión ha terminado. _

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Sumida en mis pensamientos, seguí caminando. Pero, de repente, mis pies se pararon y mi mirada se fijó en un objeto… Era un collar, con una piedra brillante… Sin duda, un amuleto. Por una vez, la razón había ganado y decidí hacer caso de mi hermana, mi madre y mi padre. Así que me acerqué y saqué de mi bolsa la cantidad de dinero que marcaba el precio, lo dejé sobre la mesa y me fui.

NARRATOR'S POV

Cuando Courtney se acercó, el vendedor, más bien rechoncho, empezó a hablar:

-¿Hola, que desea? Ah, eso…- dijo mirando como Courtney cogía el collar- No se lo recomiendo. El chico que lo trajo aquí dijo que se trataba de una de las posesiones de su tatarabuelo. Está maldito. Quien lo posea recibirá al acto los problemas más grandes de su vida, las muertes sobre seres queridos… Le hará vivir las mil y una, hasta que su poseedor se vuelva loco, y decida acabar la vida por su cuenta… ¡¿ Un momento, me ha oído?! ¡No se vaya aún!-.

Pero Courtney parecía que estuviera sorda y, sin hacer caso de las advertencias, se montó en su moto y se marchó, con el amuleto maldito puesto en su cuello…

**Esto es todo. Espero que os haya gustado y sobretodo… Dejen su opinión en un review! **


End file.
